conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stocuce/Archive1
Not sure if you'll get this Lars.... but i just wanted to point out a grammatical error on this page. You mentioned "a human who has come to the place in a space travel" the way to correct this would be to either replace Travel with an object like a "Space Ship" or "Space Craft". You could also change the sentence to the following: A human who has come to the place through space travel. Finally "Come to the place" is a little odd sounding in this context.. but it works.... i hope i provided some help... Flamefang 03:24, 9 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Thank you, it is now corrected. LP 09:13, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I think a map would do Stocuce much easier to edit. That would make it possible for several people to edit it at the same time without being afraid of writing something impossible. Spelling and grammar should also be right (unless someone don't know what to write. Then it would probably make some other people to begin editing it, and, as perhaps to expand the story. LP 16:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Should Stocuce/Animals/Waterbirds be a translation to another language of Stocuce/Animals/Waterbird?LP 18:02, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, these articles seem to be the same, so one of them would be useful as traslation [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:27, 10 September 2008 (UTC) However, at this moment there is not any need for multilingual content, so I think you would like to keep the most of stocece on english language [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:42, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Most places in Stocuce are named by mixing languages. That is why Loeke is a lake.LP 17:12, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I've draved a map of the island Isoe on the planet Stocuce and uploaded it. it is the picture: Isoe is an Island that you start being on. Names beginning with Lo are lakes, names beginning with U are places where there grow a plant called plan (the main food for uulis), and Bom and Mer are mountains. LP 17:26, 10 September 2008 (UTC) However, I don't know how to put it in a category. LP 17:29, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I just categorized the image [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:36, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I've just made Stocuce/Animals/Waterbirds a translation to Spanish of Stocuce/Animals/Waterbird, the Danish plural with e and r doesn't seem able to explain the name of the page. I've also changed the hyperlinks to go to not yet made translations just in case anyone wants to make them, but right now the English pages that should then be translated are stubs.LP 18:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Acabo de hacer que Stocuce/Animals/Waterbirds sea una traducción al español de Stocuce/Animals/Waterbird, el plural danés con e y r no parece capaz de explicar el nombre de la página. También he cambiado los hiperenlaces para que vayan a traducciones sin hacer por si alguien quiere hacerlas, pero ahora mismo, las páginas en inglés de las que deberían ser traducciones están incompletas.LP 18:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Jeg har lige gjort Stocuce/Animals/Waterbirds til en oversættelse til spansk af Stocuce/Animals/Waterbird, den danske flertalsform med e og r ser ikke ud til at kunne forklare sidens navn. Jeg har også lavet hyperlinkene om til at føre til ikke-endu-lavede oversættelser for det tilfælde at nogen måtte få lyst til at lave dem, men lige nu er de sider på engelsk som skulle oversættes stubber.LP 18:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Underlining to compare languages.LP 18:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Articles exist in Spanish, it's just in case you wanted to see wich words meant what in Danish. LP 18:56, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you for categorizing the image. If it took so much time to answer it was because of the other comment that wrote a little quickly and because the next I did was to dinner.LP 19:34, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Just in case someone wants to edit Stocuce, I tell that there is going to appear an Uuli in the story about the human, and a human in the story about the Lomh. LP 08:23, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I've just improved the map so that missing lines appear and to use a colo(u)r (should I use British or American spelling?) distinction that still makes it visible in black and white. I am uploading it now.LP 09:07, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Stocuce/Paper1 is in verse. Does such con-poetry fit within Stocuce? LP (talk page) 17:09, 12 September 2008 (UTC) I am drawing the creatures that appear in Stocuce. I will upload the drawings when I finish them. They will be on the same paper and scanned at the same time, but saved to different files. LP (talk page) 17:25, 12 September 2008 (UTC) I've uploaded them. They can now be categorized.LP (talk page) 18:11, 12 September 2008 (UTC) I've just added the drawings to the descriptions. I've also added a missing detail to one of them. I am now adding them here. They should be three. .LP (talk page) 19:50, 12 September 2008 (UTC) I've just seen there's an Edit this page link on the top of the image/picture pages. I think that then I will be able to categorize them. LP (talk page) 14:21, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I've put together the descriptions of the animals. At the beginning I tried to make it as an index but I had to make a section for each hyperlink. The general bestiary is Stocuce/Animals and should mention all races on Stocuce. Depending on the place the animals live they may also have different constructed religions, but those should not be described in separate files(as Stocuce/Places/Isoe), but in the descriptions of places. However, there's a Stocuce/God(ess) "folder" to describe gods and godeesses as in Stocuce/God(ess)/Duo . Are the descriptions serious enough or are the religions too humoristic? LP (talk page) 16:33, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I am answering really late. My internet connection has gotten broken and I can not connect anymore from my home. You can use either British or American spelling, it does not really matter. You can make humoristic religion if you want, as long as it does not make fun on real-world religions [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 19:46, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Is the Big Bang Theory a religion? LP (talk page) 20:52, 13 September 2008 (UTC) LOL... I do not think that... [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 20:59, 13 September 2008 (UTC) There's a page where a "very sensationalistic" paper mentions how "climatic change" appears "when something called humans do something they called "smoking" on a planet called Water". Is that too close to the real Earth?LP (talk page) 21:12, 13 September 2008 (UTC) About wether the Big Bang Theory is a religion or not, it hasn't its own living rules so it isn't a religion in the original meaning of the word. I've also looked in Wiktionary and the Big Bang Thery doesn't fit any of the definitions of religion. However, it says that some people consider science as a religion. The question about the planet Water is general, that is, anyone can answer it. LP (talk page) 09:37, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Other questions can also be answered by anyone. LP (talk page) 09:40, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I've changed two headings. The heading of the Bestiary is now "Bestiary" and has a link to the Main Bestiary using . The first part is really only a description so I've moved the template to the choze section that I've renamed to "Roleplaying Maze". Stocuce is still a rolepaying maze, but now it has the description pages that will now have templates on the bottom and links to pages that aren't descriptions in their See also sections. LP (talk page) 19:37, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I do not see any problem with water being similar to earth [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 19:48, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I think Uulis could be left-handed. Duo could also be left-handed, but perhaps only when writing poetry. I wonder how long it would take to make the same correction on all the description pages. I'll try using a hyperlink to Category:Stocuce in the text here and see if can place all the templates between the see also section and the category. In the preview it doesn't appear. Then I am going to use the link on the main Stocuce page. If anyone sees a description page in the Stocuce category without the template betwwen the see also section and the Category:Stocuce they should just correct it. LP (talk page) 20:57, 14 September 2008 (UTC) It seems to have been done now, but if anyone sees that a page has a double template, please correct it. Another question, is if the talk page should be in the category? There should be a mistake somewhere in Stocuce, I just saw it after saving the edit so I won't correct it until tomorrow. Normally mistakes could make less people to read something, but perhaps this make someone more to edit Stocuce. LP (talk page) 21:26, 14 September 2008 (UTC) There were mistakes: * Category:Stocuce (linked talk page, added missing t, updated description) * m Stocuce/Animals/Uuli (removed double maze template) They are now corrected. LP (talk page) 09:51, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I do not think some characters should be directly interested in harming others, so I think it could be a good idea to apply the NSFW idea (see User:Flamefang and Kaile). The sensationalistical Stocuce/Paper1 is a problem because its writer need to write as if lomhs were much worse than they are and the main problem is to get out of the atmosfere with the Ski Space Craft (make an article about it if you want). Duo is fully left-handed as writing only poetry with the left hand could sound bad. However, I think I would not have written poetry so well if I had been right-handed. LP (talk page) 14:18, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I have just uploaded a map of Stocuce. I may make some changes later. Use it to get an overwiew on the whole planet and to see the places that are not described in the text yet. South should be up and north down. There are most mountains in the central continent. LP (talk page) 07:41, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I see I began drawing this before I began drawing the map of Isoe. I made it to practice geography so that e.g. mountains appeared where two continents crashed into each other (central continent). AS I had made it, I could change it and Isoe is (without mountains) just under Slem (Slem is in the upper left section of the map). I am going to add those mountains from Spain. LP (talk page) 07:48, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I would prefer to keep talk page here, as it is the Main page of Stocuce and it is easily accessed from the Main Page of this wiki [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) There were some places where goddess was wrongly written godess, I have corrected most of them [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the correction. LP (talk page) 19:16, 17 September 2008 (UTC) The Stocucian mythology is going to have several chapters. Is it a good or a bad idea (the question is for anyone) to write them as "tales" (see Stocuce/Religion/Creation of Poetry for an example). LP (talk page) 19:16, 17 September 2008 (UTC) I always use tales in my myths, that is a good idea [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:16, 19 September 2008 (UTC) In Stocuce there is a planetwide language called Stoc. This language uses signs that I can only write on paper, so I have tried to use the latin alphabet here, I see the lake Lojh uses the letter j by mistake. "J" was spelled "I" in latin, and the right spelling of Lojh is "Loih". I am going to correct it on the map as soon as I have time to do so. It will be in Stocuce/Stoc. LP (talk page) 19:37, 19 September 2008 (UTC) P.D. I meant, the description of the pronounciation would be there. LP (talk page) 19:42, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I will probably start the waterbird maze soon, my internet is oK again. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Note: I just started the waterbird thread. You can check, tell me if it is OK for you [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:30, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, it is, as long as the human is able to get home, I mean Stocuce/Hydrogen explains that the human will have to do something to get home that is not yet done. stocuce is a little smaller than Earth, so that can be done by climbing a mountain on Central, moving the Ski Space Craft there, and there will not be oxygen in the atmosphere at that height. LP (talk page) 10:58, 28 September 2008 (UTC) The Stoc pronounciation seem to be easy for French people and difficult for Danish people, I am going to change that now. LP (talk page) 19:02, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Undoing uncategorization By a mistake, I have uncategorized two pages about Stocuce. The pages are description pages and not pages in second person. This not being maze pages made me to replace the "This is a part of Stocuce. " with " ". This change removed the pages (by a mistake?) from the Category:Free, so I am (temporarily?) undoing those two edits again. LP (talk page) 20:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I have corrected it now, but I am not sure about the exact purpose of categories here. Category:Stocuce is the only subcategory of Category:Free, while other categorizations might go as far as Category:Free/Stocuce/Animals/Fishes/Small Stocucian Fishes (or perhaps not so far), but how are pages categorized on this wiki? Should I distinguish between normal pages and description pages when categorizing pages? LP (talk page) 20:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Translated pages: perhaps confusing: discuss if they should be deleted I sometimes go to the wrong page, just because Stocuce/Animals/Waterbirds looklikes Stocuce/Animals/Waterbird too much in the title. The problem of typing the wrong name is still being confusing much time after creating the page so each time I save a page I am now reading the name lots of times to avoid more problems. If they appear, there are still creative solutions as making something different to have a name based on the mistake (that was how I made the difference between Stocuce/Animals/Lomh and Stocuce/Animals/Lohm), but I can miss time by going to (or even linking to) the wrong page, so, there might be a reason for deleting Stocuce/Animals/Waterbirds and Stocuce/Periódico. Another reason for doing this could be that these two pages are only half-categorized as they are the only Stocuce pages and nothing can happen in the stories about Stocuce as the pages in that language about Stocuce are all description pages. However, before doing anything to those pages, it might be best to discuss on this pages what reasons exist, both for deleting those pages and for not doing it. If there are more reasons for deleting the pages, than for not doing so, written on this talk page 7 days after this comment was written, they should just be deleted. It is not needed to chose the same for both of them -their (currently) only contributor LP (talk page) 21:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Perhaps a week (the time that goes from the moment when a page is nominated for deletion to when the decission is taken) is a bit long, but, currently, no one has voted. Does this mean that everyone thinks that everything that should be written is written? LP (talk page) 21:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) It seems that there are not appearing reasons for not deleting them. Then I will write about the suggestion on the pages, just to avoid that someone creates pages by a mistake that the pages that are probably going to be deleted link to. LP (speak page) 14:46, 5 January 2009 (UTC) They are both deleted now. LP (speak page) 17:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) It exists, then it is created, then it is misunderstood I suggest deleting Stocuce/Religion/Creation of Poetry because of the following reasons: *The use of poetry to create poetry, this cannot be called a creation. *Its use of the terms left-handed and right-handed which do not seem to fit on creatures which nobody should expect to have hands. It was a misunderstanding because I knew which hand some left-handed poets wrote with and not which hand other (probably right-handed) poets used. LP (speak page) 20:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) May someone else delete it now? LP (speak page) 17:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Renaming two races with difficult names to spell I find that it was a mistake to make lomhs and lohms different races. I will include one in the other one if no one disagrees on that. I also think it is strange to write uu so I will replace it with y:. If you get some edits on your talk pages which are not adding comments I am just correcting the links. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 14:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC)